jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jez
'Johanna Elaine Zorrensen '- or Jez for short - is the spirit possessing Jezebel, acting as a second personality to her. The two have their ups and downs, but consider each other family. Jez wasn't always a spirit though, and even has their own story. Appearance Before Death Jez did indeed have a human form before they died. One they wasn't keen on all the time, mostly being because they felt useless inside it. They wanted to feel more powerful than what they was. While they didn't much like it, their physical form wasn't all that bad. Their body might be a little bit chubby, but that fools a lot of people into thinking they aren't all that good at sports. This is quite the opposite - they excel in it. Around their body, Jez has skin patterns that look like scarring; these are mostly up their arms and around the neck. Their black and red hair usually kept short; the fringe swept to the side, with a small piece out by their ear, held in place by their navy blue and pink skull bow. It is usually kept up in a ponytail. A blue choker sporting a usually pink opal is worn around their neck; the colour of this gemstone depends on her mood most of the time, but it is mostly pink to show power. Along with this, Jez has their ears pierced multiple times, both ears. Their outfit commonly consists of a black blouse, tucked into black pants with large ankle boots and fingerless gloves. Eye-shadow didn't exist back in the 1600's - 1700's, so Jez made their own out of various plants and herbs; pink tends to be their chosen colour. Possessing Jezebel When in control of Jezebel's body, Jez brings certain features to show they are there; the main one being Jezebel's eyes turn completely black - iris and all -, minus a speck of light. This is usually the give away sign that Jez is controlling Jezebel, the first sign. Jez's voice is slightly deepened compared to Jezebel's usual voice; sometimes they purposely add an eerie tone to it to spook people. Jezebel's hair will also become much wilder looking. Skin tone will also pale to a ghost white. Some not so brilliant side effects of Jez taking control for Jezebel is that any recent wounds reopen or at least sting for a moment. Their veins are much more visible to others; this usually being more around their hands, face and neck. Their skin tends to crack, like it was dry and chapped,. though this tends to only be their arms and legs. More physical attributes that Jez gains is increased agility and strength; though Jezebel is quite strong anyway, Jez's increased strength makes them almost invincible. The agility is just a bonus since Jezebel's isn't all that great in the first place. Other than those details, nothing much else changes about Jezebel's physical description; her back 'tattoo' only alters slightly to looking more demonic. She also keeps the birth mark on the back of her neck. Full Demon Form When in possession of Jezebel, Jez is able to take on a full on demon form; this being when both they and Jezebel are angry or when Jez wants to protect anyone (this mostly being John and Jezebel). The most clear sign that Jez has gone full demon is Jezebel's 'tattoo' changing into physical demon wings; powerful ones at that, as a strong waft of them can cause an adult male to be flung across a large football field. They're completely brown, but the shape and texture of them can vary at the time. Sometimes they can be feathered, like a bird's wings, or they can look more bat shape, like a demon's, and have a more rubber feel to them. Jezebel's ears also become more pointed, much like elves' are; this not only improves their hearing, but it makes it possible for Jez to hear long distances, for example was able to hear John talking about them in the living area, while they was stood in the forest surrounding the lodge. Their ears and wings are not the only feature to look more demon; their canines grow sharper, and they love to use and show them, especially with John. Depending on how much of their magic they use, but if they use it to the extreme, Jez's hair continuously looks as if it is blowing in the wind. It may also have a galaxy/ star effect to it during these times too. Pony Before their death, Jez's pony form was a Pegasus with brown fur; their hooves - up to their ankles - were a grey-blue. Also grey-blue was the tips of their wings. The back of their neck and chest tended to be fuzzy, along with their rump (which fanned out like a tail feather). Jez's wings are powerful, and they tended to use them to show their feelings, mostly dominance. They still wore the choker, bow and earrings, however the fingerless gloves changed to leg warmers, worn only on their two front legs. Their hair is still red and black, kept in a short ponytail, yet the fringe is slightly longer. Jezebel's pony form would alter too, when Jez was in control; her coat colour would become black or a very dark grey. They tend to stick with being a unicorn, only sometimes having bat wings when they go full demon form. Jezebel's cutiemark alters from having a happy blue side, it takes a scared expression on. From having an angry red side, it becomes evil. When full demon takes over, Jez has a longer horn compared to Jezebel's usual common unicorn horn. Her hair taking on wind-like characteristics, flowing. Their ears pointed, like a bat-pony's. Alternate Versions * Apocalyptic World AU * College AU * Demon Babs AU * Jekyll and Hyde AU * Jezebel In Wonderland AU * Jezebel's Death AU * Next Gen AU * Peculiar AU * Spy AU * Victorian Era (Random Scripts AU) * Villain AU * Werewolf AU * Zootopia AU Characterization Before Death * Used to feel nothing/ sociopath; was known as the weird kid on the block - bullied a little for this, * Had little connection to anyone (by choice) ; kept hidden from others * Was rather confident/ quite high self esteem * Self esteem can appear low at times * Cruel and intimidating Effects on Jezebel * Depending on Jez at the time, it is more often than not that she has to be tied down/ restrained due to being aggressive and violent toward others. * Laughs a lot to try to put others off * There have been times that Jezebel almost died because of how long Jez took control * Even now, Jezebel has battles - inside her head - with Jez. Sometimes she says words out loud by accident, getting into all kinds of trouble; this is one of the ways John can tell Jez is going to make an appearance - making it easier for him to help put Jez back at bay/ help Jezebel * She is unstable on her feet and she stumbles a bit because of uneasy balance. John has to be at the ready to catch as she usually collapses -. John has to carry her to a safer place, sometimes, safe enough to tend to her anyway. Before Possession * Gets headaches * Dizzy when Jez is about to take over (if she doesn’t announce herself first) * ‘Tattoo’ on her back begins to burn * Though quite the norm for Jezebel anyway, her tolerance levels drop and irritation for others rises. She worries about being too violent towards others at times (though there are times she doesn’t care). * Often curls in on herself, creating a ball. This is because of the constant criticism from Jez * Her skin would feel ice cold to the touch, but she’d feel boiling to herself. * If someone has recently cut themselves and/or are bleeding in front of her, then she tends to lick her lips. Sometimes even going as far as licking the person bleeding, freaking them out. * Has a habit of being more ‘hands on’ with John * Distracted a lot easier/ Gets bored quickly * Becomes nauseated After Possession * Slight amnesia * Due to the growing/ shrinking, she gets back pains. She would also hunch over at times. When the pain becomes too unbearable, she has to hold onto the nearest thing and tightly; John is usually the one to volunteer for this. He would often have to soothe her as she tells him it hurts (she tightly grabs onto his shirt as well). * Due to old and new wounds opening while Jez was in possession of her, John often has to nurse Jezebel afterwards; he just normally dabs a sponge on them, if they’re not too bad, though it still stings for her. History Before Death * After the bullying, Jez had a habit of pulling the wings off bugs (flies mostly) and would purposely try to get stung by bees to watch them die. * Jez was fairly happy as a child; didn’t experience neglect or abuse, though their father did ignore them from time to time for his business. Death * The group she was with when she died knew of her fascination with the supernatural and witches; they also knew of the legends that surrounded their town/ village. * The group of teenagers accidentally murdered Jez, but Jez sees it as done on purpose. They were playing around, teasing Jez to do something very dangerous. Wanting to impress them, Jez does it. They don’t tell anyone of how Jez died or that she was actually dead. They didn’t even say anything when her body was found, not for a while at least. * Died on a burial ground used to dump the bodies of witches/ those accused of witchcraft; using the power in the ground, brought back to ‘life’ in demon/ghost form (though technically the witches felt her vengeful spirit lurking and wanted to help her; they basically have her become a demon). Part of the dare that the group had Jez do was to chant a spell from an unmarked grave; unfortunately, the ground near the grave was not stable. It was over a ledge. * Jez was there in spirit when they saw their body being taken away to the morgue; before then, they didn’t realise they were dead. They felt anger toward the group. They decided to cast a spell that would create their demon form. * Died at 15 years old Finding Jezebel * Attracted to Jezebel via both her sadness and witch/ ghost powers. * Jezebel is actually the first person Jez possesses. * Due to 1. Not knowing how to get out of a body, and 2. Being a little too comfortable, she stays in Jezebel. They also gain the intentions of making Jezebel do what Jez wants. * Jez and Jezebel have been through similar events in life: bullying and being seen as the outcast * Forever 15 years old (to a 10 year old Jezebel this seems like an adult; this is also why Jez seems childish and plays games a lot) * At some point in the far future, they both discover Jez had a strong bond with Jezebel because they’re ancestors to each other * (At the age of 10) Under the influence of Jez, Jezebel murdered her mother, father and little brother. She was sent to a mental institute, until the age of 13; she felt it made her worse, especially with the treatments they used. Because of being admitted to the hospital/ institute, she tried to commit suicide, failing only because the paramedics brought her back to life. The ghost/ demon randomly possesses her and makes her do dastardly deeds, which she has little to no knowledge of, except for the nightmares/ dreams and waking up with blood over her and seeing their bodies. Powers & Abilities 'Herbal Remedies - '''Often looked to herbals and brews to calm herself, and make herself feel better (like a wiccan) '''Witchcraft ' Likes & Dislikes Likes * Has a fascination with all things supernatural - especially witches and spells. * Jez likes to make Jezebel look crazy * Likes to use Jezebel’s past mistakes against her to put her off a case Dislikes * Anyone other than her (and Jezebel) messing with John. Relationships Family * No matter what John or/and Jezebel do, Jez won’t leave and always finds a way to come back/ stay. This makes Jezebel give her the nickname ‘my inner demon’ Jezebel * Possessed Jezebel * It’s an on/off relationship with Jez and Jezebel * Can be getting along one minute and the next, arguing * Get along when they need to * Agrees on one thing: John’s safety; when Jezebel is stressing on not knowing what to do, that’s when Jez steps in * Jez manipulates Jezebel into doing deeds for her (mostly bad) * Her real name: Johanna Elaine Zorrensen uses the fact that JEZ is their initials as an advantage; uses it to further make Jezebel think that they are apart of her. John * John was the first to refer to them as ‘Jez’ * Plays games with John. She likes to be up in his face, trick him and flirt with him. She gets uncomfortably close to him. * The demon often calls him Constantine, so when they call him ‘John’, it kind of confuses him * Jez sometimes calls John ‘cheekbones’ or something along those lines - due to his highly defined cheekbones Minor Notes * Chapter 3: ‘Jez’ / (Jez Before death) Chapter 42: Development on Jez * Alternate Universes: Apocalyptic World AU, College AU, Demon Babs AU, Jekyll and Hyde AU, Jezebel In Wonderland AU, Jezebel's Death AU, Next Gen AU, Peculiar AU, Spy AU, Victorian Era (Random Scripts AU), Villain AU, Werewolf AU, Zootopia AU Quotes Gallery References Category:Demons Category:Family